Unexpected Events
by Elyse90505
Summary: Unexpected events: sometimes they make things better, sometimes worse, and sometimes they lead down a road you never expected. Post DH ignore epilogue . One night of unexpected romance between Harry and Hermione causes an unexpected pregnancy.
1. Pink Parallel Lines

**A/N: First off – I don't own anything in the Harry Potter series and if you think I do then you are mental**

**A/N: First off – I don't own anything in the Harry Potter series and if you think I do then you are mental.**

**Secondly, I wrote this story because I needed a Harry Potter fix. Since the two stories that I am reading are coming to an end and I couldn't find another story that I liked, I decided I would write my own.**

**So this story takes place after the battle at Hogwarts but BEFORE the epilogue. In fact, just pretend the epilogue didn't take place. The only background that you need to know is that the trio is living at the Burrow with the rest of the Weasley's. Harry had insisted that he help make improvements to the house since they had been so wonderful to him for all those years and they agreed. So it is pretty much the same Burrow – just bigger to accommodate more people. Harry and Ginny are going out, as are Hermione and Ron. Neither is engaged or married – mainly because they are choosing to enjoy their lives at their current young age but they do plan on getting married once they are a bit older… Alright so let's get this story started.**

Hermione sat on her bed with her knees held closely to her chest. Her heart was pounding in her throat as she closed her eyes. _How could this happen?_

She slowly opened her eyes and reached towards the small white stick on her bedside table. She stared at it with the hope that the image before her eyes would change. But there was no mistaking it: There were two distinct pink parallel lines.

She closed her eyes and shook the small white stick again with as much force as she could muster. She opened her eyes again with the hope that it wasn't true, but the pink lines remained. She knew the truth and that no matter how much she wanted it to disappear, that it remained the same: Hermione Granger was pregnant and she was only eighteen.

After a few moments of self-pity, Hermione stood up and placed the small white stick in the trash with the others. There was no denying it. There was no running from it. This was something she would have to face. She was having a baby. The only problem was, Ron was not the father.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She closed her eyes and tried to place a convincing smile on her face before she replied, "Come in."

Harry opened the door and walked inside. This was the last person that she wanted to see. The guilt swept over her but she tried to mask it.

"Are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost," said Harry half-joking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a bit of a stomachache," Hermione lied. She hated lying to him but she wasn't exactly ready to face him truthfully.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley is taking Ron and Ginny to George's flat. She's trying to convince George of reopening the shop," said Harry with a hint of sadness in his voice. It had not been easy for anyone after the battle. It'd been months since then and life was starting to get back to normal, but it was certainly more difficult for some than it was for others.

"Oh…" said Hermione. She was getting nervous because of Harry's presence.

"Since it's only you and me today I was hoping that we could hang out. Maybe I can beat you in Wizard's Chess again…" said Harry playfully.

Hermione faked a smile. She couldn't imagine spending the day with Harry; She knew she would let her secret slip.

Her pregnancy was the one thing that would easily ruin too many lives. There was so much at stake and she was so angry with herself for destroying it effortlessly. How could she look him in the eyes and not tell him? How could she withhold such important, life-changing information?

"Yeah," said replied, breaking herself from her thoughts. She forced a smile on her face and hoped that it was convincing.

"Great," said Harry. "Do you have anything in mind for lunch? Something easy that I could cook?"

"What ever is convenient," said replied. She was anxious and she knew she wasn't hiding it well.

"You sure there isn't anything you want to talk about?" asked Harry, looking concerned.

"Yeah…just…just that stomachache," she replied. Her voice was shaky and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold the charade much longer.

"Alright…" said Harry. He was unconvinced but decided that it would be best to press her about it later. He smiled at her before turning to walk out the door.

As soon as the door slammed Hermione collapsed onto her bed. How was she possibly going to tell him? Or Ron? Or Ginny? Or anyone? How could she betray Ron like this? How could she betray his family after how wonderful they have been to her?

Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She had no idea where to begin. She was officially pregnant, and nothing was going to change it; She had to figure out a way to raise this child.

The thoughts of Ron's response plagued her mind. How could she betray him like this? How could she do this to the person who loved her, who she loved, the person who she was planning on marrying and living the rest of her life with? How could she do this to the person who had stuck by her and saved her?

Her thoughts returned to Harry. She knew she had to go downstairs soon. She knew she couldn't run from the truth.

Hermione waited until everyone but Harry had left the house. She stood up from her bed ringing the end of her shirt in her fingers. Her heart was pounding against her chest and it seemed as if her lungs were forgetting to bring air in. She looked at the floor and tried to gather all the courage that she had. She closed her eyes and took two deep breaths before walking towards the door.

She paused before her fingers wrapped around the doorknob. She stared at it and for a split second she considered apparating to the farthest place from the Burrow that she could think of. She shook the thought from her head because she knew that no matter how much her mind tried to find a loophole, there was none.

She turned the knob and walked outside of her room. She stared down the hallway for a second. She never realized how long it was – or at least how long it felt. She took a small step towards the stairs. Her mouth felt dry and her tongue felt like a piece of felt. She took another deep breath of courage in before making her walk of shame to the downstairs of the house.

With great effort, Hermione made it to the bottom landing. She saw Harry in the kitchen, opening a bottle of butterbeer.

"Finally you come downstairs. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come down," said Harry. He smiled at her.

"Sorry…" said Hermione with a feeble voice. She tried to hide her nerves but there was no use.

"You all right, 'Mione?" said Harry with concern on his face.

"Harry…we…we…need to discuss something…" said Hermione. She was stuttering from her loss of words. She felt as if her knees were going to give way at any moment.

"What's wrong?" said Harry as he came closer to her. His face was full of genuine concern for his best friend.

Hermione tried to bring air into her lungs but she was failing miserably. Her brain searched for words to say. She was at a standstill against herself.

Harry took her arm gently and pulled a chair out for her. She slowly sat down at stared at the table. She had no idea where to start or how to explain.

"You're worrying me. Just spit it out," said Harry. The unusualness of her fear to confide in him made him restless.

"Remember the night we swore not to speak of?" asked Hermione. She continued staring at the table instead of his eyes. She couldn't bring herself to see his face when she told him the news.

Harry immediately looked at his hands. "Yes," he said, shame in his voice.

"Harry…I'm…I'm…I'm…" her words turned into tears. She tried to resist the urge to sob uncontrollably. She tried to hold it in but her emotions were too overwhelming and she began sobbing.

Harry stared at her. He had always been uncomfortable around crying people, especially girls, but the tension was overwhelming this time. He knew that he didn't want to hear the next words that would leave her lips.

Hermione desperately tried to control her sobs. She knew that if she didn't speak soon that she might never be able to bring herself to say it. She tried to calm herself down but her efforts were useless.

She drew a deep breath in before finally spitting the words out. "I'm pregnant," said Hermione. She instantly put her head in her hands and sobbed even louder.

Harry stared at Hermione stunned. He tried to open his mouth and form words but he failed. His mind raced with disbelief.

"But…but…what?" stammered Harry. "How? This can't be happening…Merlin, how is this happening?" he said. He ran his fingers through his hair as he stood up. He began pacing the room, all the while with Hermione still crying.

He stopped pacing at stared directly at Hermione. "Are you sure it is even mine?"

There was a short pause as Hermione looked up at Harry. Her gaze pierced Harry as she stood up. Her cheeks were still wet but tears had instantly ceased to run down her face.

"Of course it's YOURS!" said Hermione with such force that her words could've knocked Harry over. "What the hell do you take me for? Some common pros-"

"You know that is not what I meant!" spat back Harry.

"No, I don't know what you meant. Do you honestly think I like this situation? Let me make this perfectly clear so it can get through your thick skull: This isn't MY problem. This is OUR problem and if you so dare think otherwise…" said Hermione. She was breathing quick breaths through her nostrils as she stared at Harry. Anger was running through her veins.

"What kind of guy do you take me for? Do you not even know me better than that?" asked Harry. "Honestly – do you take me as some asshole who doesn't even give a crap about my responsibilities?" Harry was livid by this point. His heart was racing and he had beads of sweat running down his face.

Hermione stared into his eyes for a quick moment before running back up the stairs to her room. She tried to hold back the sobs to hide her weakness but she couldn't. She reached her door, quickly entered, and loudly slammed the door.

Harry stood at the bottom landing. He watched the stairs with hope of Hermione coming back down. He prayed that this was all a nightmare; that he would wake up next to Ginny and realize that it had all been in his head. As the minutes went by he knew this was not the case.

Harry began the long trek up the stairs and down the hallway to Hermione's room. He knocked softly on the door but didn't wait until he heard her reply. He opened the door.

Hermione was lying on her bed crying into her pillow. She didn't look up at him or say a word. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. He lifted her arms up and she collapsed into his chest. He gently stroked her hair and patiently waited until she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione quietly. Her voice was smaller than Harry had ever heard it.

"Don't be," said Harry's voice reassuringly. "We got ourselves into this and we can handle this," said Harry gently. He wrapped his arms around her in a tighter embrace.

"How am I going to raise a baby? I'm eighteen! I'm not married! This isn't even Ron's…" said Hermione in a stifled voice. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes.

"We will raise this baby. We'll do our best. Don't you dare feel ashamed of yourself," said Harry.

"How are we going to tell them, Harry? How could we possibly explain this?" said Hermione as she pulled away from him. "How are we possibly going to face anyone?"

Harry was silent for a moment. He couldn't imagine telling Ginny. He couldn't imagine trying to explain that on one drunken night he had accidentally slept with Hermione and that as a result she was pregnant. He knew that she would never forgive him and she had good reason not to.

He knew that Ron would instantly want to kick his ass and that by the time the Weasley family was done with him that he would be cursed into a billion pieces. After everything he had put the family through over the years, there was little that could top Hermione's pregnancy.

"We'll figure it out," said Harry reassuringly. He hoped that he had come off as confident, because he sure didn't feel that way.

**A/N: Alright - so there you go. I think that my writing gets better as the story progresses. So let me know what you think in the form of reviews. I need to know the good, bad, and the ugly.**


	2. Don't React Too Soon

**A/N: Alright so I had a great idea for this chapter last night in one of my dreams. So I immediately woke up and attempted to write it. I reread it after a few hours and realized that it wasn't what I wanted at all. So I've tried to modify it and improve it and I think I've come to a happy compromise.**

**Also, that you so much to everyone that is reading and subscribing to this story! I especially thank the two of you who left me reviews. Thank you so much , it was just the type of encouragement I needed to get through writing this. I've been a bit depressed since I found out that HBP is delayed until next July - especially since half the reason I wrote this was to just give me a fix until November...**

**Oh well, without further ado - here is the second chapter:**

"How are we possibly going to do this

"How are we possibly going to do this? How are we going to possibly explain ourselves?" said Hermione as she wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I'm not exactly sure. But we will. We don't exactly have a choice in the matter," said Harry worriedly. He knew that tonight was going to be one of the most difficult nights he's had in months.

"Everyone is just starting to heal from the battle. People are coming out of the hospital, trials are occurring, people are finally healing their emotional wounds. Harry, this will turn everything upside down," said Hermione as she stared at her hands.

"Well…" said Harry as he searched his brain for something to ease to worry. Despite his efforts, there was no denying that the pregnancy would turn everyone into a mess – yet again.

"Harry, we're finally living normal lives without the threat of death above our heads. How could this happen?" said Hermione. She tried to stay strong and hold back the tears.

"I know. But it happened. We can handle this. We are just going to have to tell them tonight," said Harry, hoping Hermione hadn't noticed the quiver in his voice.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. How could he possibly be so rational and calm about all of this? How is it that she is an emotional wreck and he is just sitting there explaining things so simply and casually?

"I'm not saying it will be easy," said Harry honestly.

They sat in silence for a little while as each of them thought of the future. What exactly were they now? Friends? More?

"I've got to tell Ron," said Hermione. "I can't hurt him even further by attempting to hide this from him," said Hermione somberly. She stood up and walked over to her trunk. She opened it and dragged it near her dresser. She held her head down as she opened each drawer and placed its contents neatly into her trunk.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"You don't expect them to allow us to stay here do you?" said Hermione quickly. Hermione continued placing her belongings in her trunk. She only paused to silently cry. Harry stared at the floor; unable to think of anything that could possibly make the situation better. After minutes that felt like hours, Hermione finally broke the silence.

"Should we tell them separately or together?" asked Hermione. Before this morning, she had never in a million years expected to have this conversation.

"Well, maybe together would be best. We're both going to need to make a quick exit. I doubt they'll let us explain anything," said Harry.

"Well I don't think there is much to explain. It was a one time only thing when we had a few too many fire whiskeys. It wasn't planned or expected."

Harry looked at his hands. Ever since that night things had been complicated between the two of them. They tried not speaking about it, but sometimes the absence of words speaks much louder and clearer. While it hadn't been planned, it was certainly not off the radar of possibilities. They had been very close since such a young age and had dealt with heavier issues that either would like to remember. It would be understandable that something more than a friendship would form eventually. They had their own romantic relationships outside of each other, but romantic feelings for one another had formed between them while they weren't looking.

"Where should we go once we tell them?" said Harry slowly. He didn't really have anywhere else to go. There was always Hogwarts, but it was still being repaired and with school in session, it would not be a good place to go. There were too many people there who would ask too many questions.

"I'm going to my aunt's house. She lives just outside of Pontypridd. It is a predominately muggle area, so I don't expect the press to be around much. I figure it'll be a safe place until I can come up with other plans.

While Harry didn't know what to expect between them with their current situation, he was certainly not expecting Hermione to do it alone.

"Should…I mean, may I…come along?" asked Harry nervously. He was unsure of what to say or what was expected of him. What exactly is one expected to do in these sorts of situations?

Hermione looked at Harry with sad eyes. They were already swollen and red as the tears swelled into them for the billionth time today.

"Harry…if there is anything that you can salvage with Ginny…maybe…maybe you should…try at least, right? You've worked so hard to finally be with her…don't let this ruin all of that…" said Hermione.

"Hermione…we did this together. We are both at fault here. I made a mistake and I can't expect Ginny to forgive for it…" said Harry looking at his hands.

His words stung her heart. She knew that her infidelity against Ron was wrong, but she had never considered being with Harry a mistake. She was grateful that she had given that part of her to someone that she truly cared about and loved – even if she wasn't in love with that person.

Harry looked up and realized what he had done.

"I didn't mean "mistake" exactly…It is just…well the cheating part of it…not the you part of it…the cheating…"

"It's fine. I understand what you meant," said Hermione, trying to cover up her sudden feeling of hurt. "You can come with me. It'll be easier for us to figure this whole thing out if you are nearby."

Harry nodded. He felt so stupid for making Hermione feel like a mistake. She wasn't a mistake…if anything it was wonderful. It was rather unexpected and spontaneous. It was the answer to the question that he knew had been in the back of their heads…the "what if" scenario.

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch, patiently waiting the arrival of Ron and Ginny so that they could spill the news. Harry only left the room for a short while to pack his things into his trunk and prepare himself for a quick escape. When he returned, they continued to sit in contemplative silence. Neither of them knew what to expect from the other, and their imaginations of what could happen ran wild. How would the pregnancy go? What would the baby look like? What would they name it? Where would they raise it? Would the Weasley's ever forgive them? Would they be shunned from the wizarding world? What kind of scrutiny would their child face once he or she went to Hogwarts? The questions plagued their minds for hours.

Finally they heard footsteps coming near the front door and the sound of muffled voices. They immediately stood up, just as the door opened.

"Oh good, you're both home!" said Mrs. Weasley. She immediately began walking towards the kitchen. "You two must be famished. Don't worry, I'll get dinner ready," said Mrs. Weasley as she disappeared around the corner.

Ginny and Ron stood in the entryway.

"I've been telling her for hours how hungry I am. She walks in, takes one look at the two of you and decides that it is finally time to make dinner…"

"You two all right?" asked Ginny looking worried. Harry and Hermione had nervous guilty looks on their faces.

"We should talk upstairs," said Harry. He led the way, Hermione directly behind him with Ron and Ginny following. Ron tried to lace his fingers with Hermione's but she pulled back. Ron felt shocked and insulted but stayed silent.

Once they reached Hermione's room Hermione and Harry sat on the edge of her bed while Ginny and Ron continued standing.

"You should sit," said Hermione quietly.

Ron conjured up a chair while Ginny pulled one from the corner closer.

Hermione took a few deep breaths in and tried to clear her mind. She needed to concentrate on the issue at hand.

"What I am about to tell you is not something easy, so therefore I am just going to say it and get it over with," said Hermione as her hands tugged at the bottom of her shirt. Harry kept his gaze at the wooden floor and concentrated on it, noticing the detail of it.

"Oh come on, what could possibly be so difficult?" asked Ginny. "Honestly, after what we've been through, there is nothing that you could say that could be so horrible," said Ginny.

Hermione looked up, stared Ron straight in the face with an apologetic look on her face and finally spoke the words: "I'm pregnant." As soon as she spoke she felt her chin quiver and her legs began to feel weak. She wondered if she could survive the next few minutes.

Ginny immediately jumped up at hugged Hermione who tightened at the touch.

"Hermione!!" squealed Ginny excitedly as she pulled Hermione into a tighter hug. "This is great! I can't believe it! My brother and you are having a baby."

Ron's eyes grew in shock and then his jaw clenched in anger. There was no way that this baby was his. The truth was plain and simple: Hermione had cheated on him.

He immediately glanced at Harry who, noticing Ron's gaze, immediately turned his head away. That was all the answer Ron needed: His best friend and his girlfriend. It was the classic tale of betrayal. Nothing could possibly top this.

Ginny pulled away, noticing the lack of excitement and obvious tension in the room. She stared from Hermione to Ron and back again. She looked at Harry hoping that he could offer some sort of explanation – but it wasn't as she expected. All he could offer her was his head hung low in guilt.

Ron immediately lunged at Harry, knocking flat on the bed. Ron was wildly throwing punches at Harry as Hermione and Ginny screamed.

Maybe it hadn't sunken in for Ginny, maybe she hadn't realized yet why Ron was wildly hitting Harry, or maybe she knew but still didn't want Harry killed. Or maybe she just wanted to kill him herself…

"Stop it! Stop it!" yelled Hermione. She desperately tried pulling Ron from the waist to get him off but he only wiggled away. She stepped back, panic stricken, and finally she withdrew her wand.

"Separatus Ignitus!" yelled Hermione. Immediately Ron and Harry were pushed to the opposite ends of the room with a purple stream of light between them.

"What the hell?!" yelled Ron in anger. He had lost his ability to think straight. His only focus was beating his former best friend into oblivion.

"I think we should talk about this like we are civilized adults!" said Hermione desperately. Her heart was beating fast against her chest now and she was breathing heavily.

"Civilized adults? Is that a joke?" yelled Ron sarcastically. "You lost that right the moment you just gave yourself up to the 'Infamous Harry Potter'!" said Ron in disgust.

"Will you stop?" yelled Harry from across the room. His adrenaline was pumping through his veins faster than he ever thought possible. He looked towards Ginny, who remained still with her fists clenched at her sides. He could see her white knuckles and he swore he could hear the grinding of her teeth.

"Ron – this wasn't planned," said Hermione apologetically.

"And what difference does it make? I always knew that you wanted him, that he wanted you. I always knew but I trusted the two of you. I knew you would never want to be with me – that I would never be as good as him! So I hope he was good enough for you Hermione. I hope you thoroughly enjoyed yourself. And after all I've done for the two of you – I risked my life, the lives of my family for you!" said Ron. He had tears streaming down his face as he stared at Harry and Hermione. He felt disgusting and worthless – his theory that he was never good enough for Hermione, that he would always be second to Harry was confirmed.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Hermione. Tears fell down her face rapidly as her cheeks began to turn a deep shade of red. She was truly ashamed of herself for violating everything that their friendship and relationship had stood for. She collapsed to her knees and began to cry.

Harry stayed silent as he looked at Ginny for a response. She didn't speak or move her gaze. Although she was staring in Harry's direction, she wasn't really looking at Harry, but instead looking through him.

"Ginny…" said Harry. "I'm sorry, I really am." He knew his words wouldn't offer any condolences or help. He knew that they were practically useless – the damage had been done.

She finally looked up at him and met his gaze. Her eyes were like fire and they burned through Harry. "I thought the apologies were finally over. I thought I finally could have your heart – but I never really did, did I?" asked Ginny. She stared at Harry as she tried to hold back the tears. Her jaw shook for a moment and she bit her lip to stabilize it. Harry was sure that she would bite hard enough to draw blood.

Ginny immediately turned and stomped from the room. She disappeared without a sight.

Ron looked towards Hermione. "After all these years…" he whispered. The words were spoken softly but they were full of anger and hurt. He turned and walked out of the room, disappearing down the hall.

Harry stood up and walked towards Hermione who was still crying heavily. He wrapped his arms around her in a reassuring hug, although he didn't feel so confident himself. He helped her stand up and each of them grabbed their trunks.

"Shall we?" said Harry grimly. Hermione nodded and took his hand. She closed her eyes, concentrated, and she felt the familiar pull of apparation taking her far away from the Burrow right to the outskirts of Pontypridd.

**A/N: Please review! I am dieing to know if this chapter turned out well...even if it didn't please tell me! I don't mind!**


	3. Aunt Marilyn

**A/N: Hi everyone! I want to thank you guys so much for all the favorites and reviews! You guys are wonderful and you give me such great ideas for this story!**

**Also, I just wanted to say that probably in the next chapter or two you'll get to hear a little more about Hermione's parents as some of you have been asking.**

**And...in the next two or three weeks my writing might slow down because I am getting ready to move to a new apartment. The delay will only be temporary and I'm not exactly sure when it will happen just yet (details are still be worked out) but I will definitely keep you posted. I am starting to go into overdrive with writing so that way you'll still have plenty to read.**

**I apologize in advance for the somewhat shorter than usual chapter, but the natural ending just came a bit sooner than I expected. But don't worry - the next chapter is a great one and will be talking a bit more about the possible relationship between Harry and Hermione and give more details about the pregnancy and such! So trust me - it is well worth it.**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and released Harry's hand. She looked around and quickly recognized the quaint neighborhood of Pontypridd. She had landed herself in an alleyway near the house. She took a slow deep breath before offering a small smile to Harry. She then lifted her trunk and led the way down the road to her aunt's front door.

As the house came nearer Hermione's stomach began to turn. She felt shaky and she noticed that her throat became very dry. She had never expected to have this conversation with her family at such a young age and in such circumstances. All she could do was pray for their understanding and love; She needed them more than ever with the Weasley's so angry with her.

Hermione stopped at the gate of the modest one-story house. The gate looked as if it had received a recent coat of crisp white paint and the garden was full of small flowers. There were three small steps that led to the front porch and door. A porch swing was on the porch, looking as if it had been sat in a million times before.

Hermione placed one hand on her stomach as another wave of nausea swept over her. She swallowed hard, gently pushed the gate open, and proceeded down the small stone path that led to the steps. She walked up them and then paused as she reached the door. She sent one last glance at Harry as he stood next to her; Her pale face gave away her nervousness and Harry hoped that this wouldn't turn out as horrible as Hermione's body language was leading on.

She placed her fist against the door and banged on it three times. She waited patiently, her hands held onto her stomach; the nausea was once again taking a hold of her stomach. Her breathing began to become heavier and she began to feel lightheaded. She closed her eyes to try to retain her balance and control.

Just then, an older woman with a bushy haired bun answered the door.

"Hermione! What on Earth? I haven't seen you in ages!" said the woman in the doorway with excitement.

Hermione immediately dropped her trunk and pushed her way passed her aunt into the house. She ran as fast as her legs would move, making a dash to the bathroom and slamming the door just in time.

Harry looked uncomfortably at the woman in the doorway. He gave a nervous smile and ran his hand on the back of his neck.

"Well then…" said the woman, looking behind her towards the bathroom. She gave a quick nod before extending her hand. "I'm Marilyn," said the woman. "I'm guessing you're a friend of Hermione's?"

"Yes, I am," said Harry nervously as he shook her hand. "I'm Harry."

"Pleasure to meet you, Harry. Come on in," she said as she gestured towards the living room. "Go ahead and place your trunks in the corner. Make yourself at home and please excuse the mess. I would've picked the place up a bit if I knew I would be having guests," said Marilyn as she began walking towards the kitchen. "But I really can't complain, I haven't seen Hermione since she was a young girl. By the looks of it, she is a beautiful young woman. A sick one at the moment, but that's no bother. I better put some tea on for her. Would you excuse me for just a moment?" she asked as she turned into the kitchen.

Harry tensely sat down on the couch. He had his hands folded uncomfortably in his lap as he patiently waited. He looked around the room and noticed a television, something he hadn't seen in years. He stared at it and wondered what sort of new shows had been created since he had discovered the magical world. He slowly began to drift into thought on how much things had changed and evolved in such a short amount of time. He wondered what his life would be like in five years with his new child.

His thoughts were interrupted as Marilyn walked into the living room carrying a tray of tea and sugar. She set it down on the table and sat on the chair across from Harry.

"Sorry for the wait," said Marilyn in a cheery voice. She poured some tea into one of the small cups and passed it to Harry.

"Thank you," replied Harry. He wasn't expecting their arrival to be like this. It was already so uncomfortable for him and all he could think about was how awkward it would be once they explained the real reason for their visit.

"Hermione should be out in a moment. I offered her the chance to lie down but she insisted that she was fine. She was always a soldier that one, never one to let others see her weakness," said Marilyn. "So, how do you two know each other, if you don't mind me asking of course," asked Marilyn kindly. She was attempting to make small talk until Hermione could come out and explain the situation. She knew something was going on – especially since she hadn't seen her niece in so many years.

"We met through school," said Harry as he took a sip of his tea.

"Really? So…so…you're also…a…a…witch?" asked Marilyn confused.

"Wizard, actually," said Harry.

"Oh I'm sorry, of course. I hope I didn't offend you. I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to this magic. I'm what they call a Miggle, right?" asked Marilyn curiously, as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Muggle," said Harry politely. "People without magic are called Muggles."

"Heavens, I'm just terrible at this sort of thing aren't I? I remember so many years ago when Hermione discovered her acceptance to Hogwarts. She was so excited and she went on babbling faster about magic than any of us could keep up with," said Marilyn fondly.

Harry heard a door down the hallway open. He glanced towards it and seconds later saw Hermione. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment as she took a seat next to Harry.

"How are you feeling?" asked Marilyn gently.

"Better now to say the least," said Hermione as she accepted the tea that was offered to her.

"Good. I don't mean to sound rude Dear, but do you mind explaining to me why you show up at my door so unexpectedly with a handsome young man and two trunks? I'm not complaining because you know I love you, but it certainly makes me wonder what the occasion is," said Marilyn. She looked between Harry and Hermione.

"Well…" said Hermione, giving a nervous glance towards Harry. "I was hoping we could stay her for a bit," said Hermione. "I don't want to be a bother though so if you have plans or anything – or even if you just want your privacy we don't mind going somewhere else," said Hermione quickly.

"Hermione…calm down," said Marilyn gently. "It doesn't matter to me what sort of trouble you are in. You are a good girl with a solid head on her shoulders and I won't pester you about your troubles," said Marilyn reassuringly. "You both are welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

"Thank you," said Hermione with relief.

"My only question is whether this has to do with your parents…you aren't arguing with them are you?" asked Marilyn.

"No, of course not," said Hermione. Her nerves returned as she realized that she would soon have to be telling her parents. She couldn't imagine the look on her father's face, as she would have to explain to him that his only daughter was pregnant at eighteen. This was certainly not part of the plan: Part of her parents allowing her to go to Hogwarts was the hope that she would be exposed to bigger and better things. She had already attempted to explain that she had been risking her life for the last few years – how could she possibly explain this to them?

"Well good, because they come over every Sunday for brunch. It is a little tradition we started once you went off to school. They were both so happy and proud of you, but very lonely just the same," replied Marilyn. "Now why don't you two tell me about yourselves! Tell me all about the wizarding world!"

For the next few hours Hermione and Harry began to loosen up as they spoke about their lives. The talked about Hogwarts and wands and the interesting creatures they had come across over the years.

As the time began to approach dinner, Marilyn cooked a lovely roasted chicken dinner. They sat around the dining table, exchanging funny stories as they ate. They stayed at the table, talking until the late hours of the night.

"Oh I'm beat. I'm sorry for keeping you two up so late," said Marilyn with a yawn. "Unfortunately, I only have one room available for the two of you, so I hope you don't mind sharing. Although, I doubt that'll be an issue," she said as she winked at the two of them. Harry began to blush.

"Aunt Marilyn…we're…we're not…. together…well, together in that…that sort of way," said Hermione nervously. She had never known herself to stutter before, but then again, she didn't know if she had ever felt so nervous.

"What a shame…the two of you look so wonderful together," said Marilyn. She glanced at the two of them and decided to change the subject. "The bed has fresh linens, so you shouldn't have to worry about that. If there is anything you need, feel free to ask. Make yourselves at home. Goodnight," said Marilyn. She gave Hermione a quick hug and walked down the hallway into her own room.

Hermione and Harry walked into the room and looked at the single bed anxiously.

"I'll sleep on the floor," offered Harry. He looked at the ground and began to feel uncomfortable. He knew they weren't an item, and yet it had somehow hurt his feelings hearing Hermione explain that to her aunt.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry. Go ahead and have the bed. You're the guest of this family," said Hermione as she opened the closet in search of more blankets.

"Don't you think it'd be better if you slept in the bed…considering your…your condition?" said Harry cautiously.

"Harry, if anything, it's OUR condition," said Hermione in a tone that reminded him of her eleven year old self.

Harry nodded. "Sorry."

"No…I don't mean to flare up at you like that. I guess I'm just tired. We both are. Why don't we both just sleep in the bed and tomorrow we can figure out other arrangements?" said Hermione.

"Sounds fine," said Harry.

Minutes later, the lights were off and both were in bed exhausted. Yet, despite the day's events, neither could fall asleep.


	4. Roller Coasters

**A/N: Okay everyone - not to promote myself or anything, but aren't I such a nice author - giving you guys quick updates and such? Lol.**

**I really do appreciate the wonderful reviews that you guys have been leaving for me. You all are so sweet and I really do try to please you. I love hearing from you guys - so any ideas, criticism, even just to say your opinion - I would love it.**

**So...in the next chapter I am pretty sure that I will be introducing Hermione's parents into the picture...but don't hold me to that because it could be one or two after that!**

**Enjoy!**

Harry woke the next morning to the faint smell of bacon. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He noticed Hermione was still asleep.

He quietly stood up and stretched his arms above his head. He turned to make sure Hermione hadn't heard him before he walked to the door, wrapped his fingers around the knob, gently turned it, and finally walked out of the room. He gently closed the door and hoped that Hermione would be able to get more sleep; She certainly needed it in the condition that she was in.

The smell of bacon was traveling around the house and making Harry hungry. He walked into the kitchen to find Marilyn standing before the stove, cooking the bacon.

"Oh good morning, Harry. How'd you sleep?" said Marilyn.

"Well, thanks," he lied.

"I have to apologize since I don't have much for breakfast. I am normally more prepared when company is coming over," said Marilyn.

Harry shifted his weight.

"Oh dear, don't worry. It isn't a big deal. Considering Hermione's condition, I am surprised she didn't run here faster. I know I was panicked when it happened to me and I couldn't go to my parents because parents are always the most difficult to tell," said Marilyn with a smile.

"…I'm…I'm sorry?" asked Harry confused. How could she possibly know about Hermione's pregnancy when they hadn't even told her?

"Harry…" said Marilyn with a knowing smile on her face. "I may not be full of magic, but any woman can tell when another is pregnant. Especially when she shows up unexpectedly and the first thing she does is run into the bathroom to get sick. I knew she wasn't fighting with her parents, I was just hoping that she would come out and tell me. But it doesn't matter, she'll tell me when she is ready," said Marilyn.

Harry stood there speechless. He had never known anyone besides Dumbledore to know things so instinctually.

"Oh Harry, will you pass me that plate over there? Quickly, now – I don't want the bacon to burn," said Marilyn, motioning to the counter. Harry quickly grabbed it and passed it to her. She began placing the bacon neatly on the plate.

"Now, until she decides to tell me, you're going to have to be a bit sneaky," said Marilyn. "You are the father right?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," said Harry with a nervous nod. He was still dumbfounded that she knew and already seemed to have a plan. How was she possibly ten steps ahead of them?

"Well good, because she will need you more than ever right now. No matter how much she pushes you away and trust me, she will go through every means possible to push you to the other end of the Earth. While pregnancy is a beautiful thing…the hormones do cause emotional roller coasters that are bigger, faster, and more full of loops than even the craziest amusement parks. You'll have to stick through that. I won't even bother asking you if you are prepared because there really isn't anything that can prepare you nor is there any way that anyone can be prepared," said Marilyn seriously. She placed a few slices of bread into the toaster and motioned Harry towards the refrigerator. "Butter, please," said Marilyn as she stood patiently for the toast.

"Just tell me one thing…" said Marilyn, suddenly looking more serious than ever. "Have you told your parents yet?" She was staring straight at Harry and looking him in the eyes.

Harry wondered if he had ever wanted his parents more than this moment. Here he was, at the house of Marilyn, the aunt of his best friend – and the girl he accidentally made pregnant. Well it wasn't really an accident was it? They were drunk that night…but it had happened and proven that there was some chemistry between them.

But they had already committed themselves so quickly to other people when their lives had seemed threatened to end at any moment. Things were so different when they thought life was going to end sooner than later. It wasn't that they didn't love the people they were with; it was just that perhaps they had rushed into something because the expectation of death had been hanging over their heads. While they had always hoped that they would survive the war, they all knew that the likelihood of such events would be slim. Once the war was over, once they had survived, they continued on the paths that they had chosen in darker times. They hadn't faced that things had changed, that the world was such a different place now. If they had, maybe things would've been different…

"Harry…? Harry, have you two told your parents?" asked Marilyn staring at him worriedly.

Harry came out of his daydream and stared at Marilyn. Where exactly was he supposed to begin? How would he explain that his parents were not alive? The answer would obviously lead to further questions about why they died and certainly to the war, which to his knowledge, Marilyn knew nothing about.

Suddenly, Hermione ran from the bedroom with her hand over her mouth and into the bathroom where she quickly shut the door. Soon after the muffled sounds of Hermione getting sick could be heard.

"I'll be back…" said Harry as he rushed out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom.

"I'll put some chamomile tea on…it'll help settle her stomach," shouted Marilyn from the kitchen.

Harry ran to the bathroom door and stood outside. Once he ceased to hear the sounds of her getting sick, he began to feel relief sweep over him.

"You okay, Mione?" asked Harry gently. He heard moans of pain coming from the other side of the door.

"I never want to eat again…" said Hermione in a strained voice. Harry resisted the urge to chuckle.

"Well, there is tea for you when you are ready. You can even sip it in the bedroom if you'd like. And if you want company, I'll be there, but it is fine if you don't…" said Harry nervously. Marilyn's explanation of hormones had made Harry more nervous that he thought possible.

"That sounds nice," said Hermione with a strained voice. Harry could hear the sound of water coming from the faucet. Moments later she opened the door, looking pale and tired.

"Not one of my more graceful moments…" said Hermione. "I must look like a wreck," she said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"No, no. You look…beautiful," said Harry with a smile. He had to admit, that even with her hair in a curly mess, there was something about that curly mess that made her look radiant.

"You're so sweet, Harry," said Hermione. She gave him a tired smile.

Harry led Hermione into the guest bedroom and watched as she lay down on the bed. Harry pulled the covers over her and she smiled up at him.

"I'll be right back with your tea. Is there anything else you need, anything at all?" asked Harry.

"No, I'm fine. Harry, really, it's sweet what you're doing but you don't have to wait hand and foot on me," said Hermione, blushing.

"I insist," said Harry sincerely. He walked out the door, returning minutes later with the tea in hand.

Hermione smiled and accepted the tea. She sipped on her tea and rested her eyes.

Harry sat on the bed next to her and watched as she sipped the tea. He was suddenly being filled with a feeling he couldn't identify for her. Here he was, waiting hand and foot on Hermione, worried for her, protecting her – While he had always done this, there was suddenly something different that he couldn't pinpoint. Then, it hit him just as Hermione's free hand unconsciously rested on her stomach.

"Hermione…please don't be angry at me for asking this…but, what exactly are we?"

Hermione looked at her hands. "I don't think there is a word that really describes it – or at least I can't think of it," said Hermione with a sigh.

"Well if you can't think of the word, then I don't think there is a word for it," said Harry with a smile.

Hermione gave a small chuckle. "I have no idea what we are…We're two people who are way in over their heads and I don't think there are any books out there that can change that," replied Hermione.

"Well…what do you want to be?" asked Harry cautiously. He didn't know exactly what he wanted, but at the same time he wasn't sure if he was prepared to hear her response.

Hermione looked at the teacup in her hands. "Harry…I honestly…I don't know. Everything I happening so fast and so unexpectedly. I mean just yesterday morning I was with Ron…and suddenly, here I am, in a small muggle town with no one left," said Hermione as a tear escaped her eyes. "I mean honestly, how is anyone ever going to forgive us for this? After everything they've sacrificed for us?" Her eyes met Harry's and he suddenly felt as if the blame was all on him. "I'm not saying I regret what we did…just in the manner that we did it. We're only eighteen. How can we possibly have a child at eighteen?"

"Well it can't be any harder than what we've already gone through," said Harry reassuringly. "They'll forgive us eventually…" said Harry, although he was less convinced that he was letting off.

"I mean…we can't even define what we are. Who isn't to say that what we did wasn't wonderful and possibly something that we should've recognized sooner. But honestly, I can't even begin to get over how much I've hurt Ron and Ginny. Even if there is something between us, hypothetically, how are we ever supposed to ever feel okay about it?" asked Hermione.

"Well…we certainly didn't do the honorable thing. But we did what we did, and I won't regret it. It could've been handled differently but it wasn't. We're in this situation, together. I won't let us drown in our guilt because right now we need to be strong and make whatever we are work – if nothing more for the sake of the baby," said Harry. His words began to shock him – he had never expected to be so level headed about the whole thing.

Hermione smiled as tears rolled down her face. "I guess you're right," said Hermione as she sniffed. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she accepted the offer by laying her head on his chest.

They sat like that for several minutes, letting the time slowly pass by. Their heads began to fill with daydreams of what life would possibly be like in only a matter of months. They questioned their own feelings for the other and wondered how they would end up.

"Well, the good news," said Harry, breaking the silence, "is that we have Marilyn here to help us. I think we are going to need her since I don't know a thing about pregnancy," said Harry.

"Yeah, she'll be a wonderful resource. Once we tell her…" said Hermione.

"She already know, 'Mione," said Harry.

"What?" she replied, a hint of anger in her tone. "She knows that I'm pregnant? How the hell does she know that?" Hermione lifted her head off of Harry and was staring at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Well…yeah," said Harry.

"So you admit that you told her?" said Hermione.

"What? No, 'Mione…I didn't tell her," said Harry defensively.

"DON'T – CALL – ME – 'MIONE – and – DON'T – LIE – TO – ME!" said Hermione, her voice rising.

"I didn't tell her!" said Harry desperately.

"Honestly Harry – do you really think I am that stupid? If you didn't tell her, and I didn't tell her, then how exactly do you think she found out? Do you think she just looked at me and knew?"

"Well…yeah…that's what she said-"

"You couldn't possibly be saying that I am showing already! I may not know much, but I am NOT stupid enough to believe that within a month, you show! You know what? Just, get out right now. I need to rest…" said Hermione angrily. She turned away from him.

He considered fighting back, insisting that he hadn't told her. But he knew that she wouldn't listen. This must have been what Marilyn was talking about when she spoke of those emotional roller coasters…

Defeated, Harry stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it, gave one last glance at Hermione who was faced away from him, before he finally closed the door.

**A/N: Did you notice that Harry never answered the question about his parents...?**


End file.
